


[锤基]写篇SM练练手

by Vikooo



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vikooo/pseuds/Vikooo
Relationships: Thor/Loki
Kudos: 10





	[锤基]写篇SM练练手

＃接妇联一剧情  
＃失禁预警  
＃依然是粗口，放飞自我  
[前面都是乱写的剧情想看肉的就跳过吧，不碍事hhh]

Loki看着这如同展览柜一般的牢房，一时无措，只是怔怔望着Thor离去的方向。  
他几乎是被扔进来的。不，他就是被扔进来的，他的哥哥甚至都没帮他清理伤口，就把他扔进了这个阿斯加德出名的关押高危犯人的监狱。  
这对于一个王子来说是多么大的耻辱。但此时此刻或许他早已丧失了“王子”的身份，甚至连一个神都算不上。只不过是一个打了败仗的犯人罢了。  
“……啧，我到底在想什么。”将中庭毁成这样，怎能奢求Thor的好脸相待？这可不是像儿时一样单纯只是把自己犯的错强加到Thor身上让他背锅了，Thor是真的生气了。  
Loki一时心烦意乱，周身气场一凛，身边简陋的桌椅便嗖地飞出去，狠狠被撞碎在透明屏障上，碎块散了一地。

他倒希望Thor能过来好好惩罚一下他。  
这样只是把他扔在牢里不管不顾的行为太可怕，让Loki打心底恐惧——他几乎要以为Thor就要这样把他扔在这个牢房里一辈子。

远处渐渐传来脚步声。  
Loki当然知道那是Thor，一时他看向外面的神情既恐惧不安又兴奋，甚至有些安心。

Loki又摆出一副唯我独尊的高傲模样，萤绿色幻术扫过房间，简陋的纯白色牢房便被装饰成房间的样子，Loki脚下金绿相间的毛毯看起来很舒适，房间的四角还有书架，倒符合阿斯加德二王子的品味，一如既往的奢华高贵。

“哥哥，你来得可真快。”Loki往走廊的方向倾了倾，由于脚下还踩着一层监狱的地板，他比Thor高了半个头，神情显得有那么一些居高临下，他浑然不顾身上还带着伤，笑容有些轻佻，“要知道，你不来找我的话……对我倒是一种折磨呢。”

“Loki…”裹着一身黑袍的Thor望着牢里的弟弟，因为他轻佻而高傲的表情更加愤怒，他低声道，磁性的声音撩拨着Loki的心。

Loki没来由地吞了口口水，好像感受到什么似的有些瑟缩地往后半退了一步。而下一秒便猝不及防地被突然走进牢里的Thor圈进怀中。

“唔！啧，你这是做什么…”Loki恼怒地抬起头，硬生生对上Thor幽深的瞳孔，那双眸里的火焰燃烧着，如嗜血的野兽盯着猎物般，Loki被这样的眼神吓得不敢往下说。  
而小腹处被灼热的硬物顶着的感觉就变得异常明显了，Loki不可置信地挑了挑眉——他哥哥对他起反应了？

“Thor……你冷静点，或许我们需要先谈…唔嗯！”Loki不着痕迹地从Thor的怀里退了出来，脚步有些虚浮，但下一秒他就被Thor按在了地上，双膝突然落地的感觉让他痛得闷哼一声，这般屈辱的跪姿让Loki觉得很不舒服，但抬眸对上Thor的眼睛又让他不敢反抗。

此刻它如同残暴的野兽审视着奄奄一息的羔羊，低吼着宣誓主权——凶狠、原始又异常性感，Loki一下被强烈的雄性荷尔蒙气息弄得晕晕乎乎，一下半句话都说不出来。忽然他头皮一阵刺痛，Thor粗暴地抓住他的头发让他仰面，而同时又用带着薄茧的受用温柔地抚过Loki还带着伤的嘴角。

“Loki，我想不惩罚一下你是不行了……”Thor沉声说道，“我应该把你锁在这牢里一辈子，就算你恨透我，也不会给你自由……知道了吗？”

“唔！Thor！”Loki还未来得及说什么便被忽然推倒在地上，衣服哗地被撕开，啃咬在颈部伤口的牙齿让他倒吸一口冷气，慌乱地搂住Thor的后背低声哀鸣，“嗯…痛…”  
血腥味在唇齿间弥漫，Thor的嘴角似乎上扬了一些，“我问你，知道了吗？”

“知道，知道了……”Loki如脱水的鱼一般紧紧抱着Thor喘气，被刺激得泛出水光的碧眸祛祛地看了眼Thor，“哥哥……原谅我吧。”

Thor眼神暗了暗，并没有作答。Loki一咬牙，只好讨好般地伸手环抱住Thor的脖子，昂这头将唇贴在Thor的唇上，小心翼翼地探出舌尖，在Thor的牙齿上轻轻舔舐着取悦他。然而两片软肉刚贴在一起后，Thor突然将巨物整根顶入了Loki赤裸的下身。

Loki被顶得抽筋般抖了一下，痛苦地叫了出来，干涩地肉穴在没有任何润滑的情况下和Thor紧紧结合在了一起，他脑内一片混沌。  
“啊，啊……好痛，Thor！你快、出去啊…！”  
他扭动着屁股试图将突如其来的巨物顶出去，然而Thor根本不给他机会，将Loki抵在他胸口的手扣在了他头顶的部位，便毫不留情地在这紧致的肉穴中冲撞起来。  
“呜啊啊——”Loki的抽泣声更大了，混杂着小小的尖叫声，双手在空气中胡乱地抓着，直到他握住了Thor结实的肩膀才消停下来，五指狠狠在上面抠着，留下一道道红痕。

Thor抬手将黏在Loki嘴角的黑色发丝抚去，Loki的津液色情的流下，看起来黏答答的，更衬得薄唇一片水润。Thor似乎更兴奋了，奖励般吻上Loki微启的双唇，松开紧扣着细腰的手去抚摸他光洁的后背，将那被撕得破烂的布料一一褪下，让Loki完全赤裸。

Loki被Thor突如其来的轻柔弄得有些发晕，赤裸的后背在Thor大掌的安抚下让他暂时忘却了后后穴的疼痛。  
“嗯啊…你嗯…可以，可以轻一点干我吗…哥哥…”他自我放弃般说道，将头埋入Thor的臂弯中，语气是少有的乖巧。这臣服的姿态让Thor的心软成了一滩水，肉棒也更加胀大，但那心尖细细的焦灼感又让Thor忍不住想让身下的人更加支离破碎。

Loki闪着泪光的水眸眼角泛红，嫣红的舌尖在微启的两唇见颤颤巍巍地探出来，像是在索求一个缠绵而激烈的吻。

嗡的一声，Thor的理智彻底崩塌了。

他一把揽住Loki的细腰将他抱起，放在自己的大腿上，低头霸道地吻住他。舌头在Loki的口腔肆虐的同时性器粗暴地撑开后穴抵抗般的紧咬，在Loki前列腺附近的位置变着角度不断冲撞着。

下身又酸又痒还有些刺痛的感觉刺激得Loki不断在接吻地过程中发出咿咿呜呜的声音，津液不受控制地从嘴角留下来，被撑大的后穴无力反抗，就连五指也不能用力在Thor的身上肆意报复了。

“哈啊——啊，哥哥，好痒好痛……你太，太粗暴了……”Loki喘了许久才想起来要责怪Thor，但绵软无力的尾音让他听起来像是在撒娇。Thor闻声不禁将肉棒埋得更深。  
Loki只好用手尽力推着Thor，但这抗拒的动作让Thor大怒，他一巴掌拍在Loki白嫩的臀部，低声在Loki耳边怒道：“别他妈乱动，你现在可是阿斯加德的重犯。”

这句话激得Loki终于清醒了一些，不知是羞恼还是愧疚的心情涌上心头，他放松了身子，但没料到他整个身子都倒在Thor身上后肉棒会进到这么深的程度。  
“啊啊——太深了——”Loki痛得眼泪直冒，他用尽所有力气，颤抖着抬起手，试图用幻术变出一把匕首让Thor好好清醒一下，但绿光闪过的瞬间他的双手便又一次地被束缚住了。  
“呵，Loki，看来你总是不知悔改。”  
Thor扣住Loki的双臂恶狠狠地说道，语毕将肉棒整根抽出在贴着Loki的屁股又一次地狠狠撞入。

“啊啊啊——”Loki仰头哭叫，铃口处渗出了几滴淫液，泪水顺着精致的脸颊滑落到锁骨，再到硬挺的乳尖上，精巧红嫩的肉粒在汗水和泪水总格外娇嫩动人，Thor一口咬上吮吸，一边吸一边大力肏干着Loki痉挛着的肉穴。

“嗯…咬得真紧，没想到我的弟弟是个小浪蹄子。”语罢他又拍了一巴掌Loki的屁股，肉棒抽出又顶入，肉穴都被操得外翻，Loki被插得早已失了理智，黑发随着他摇头的动作愈发散乱。

“啊啊——哥哥，饶了我吧，呜呜——我不行了嗯啊……我嗯，再也，再也不敢了啊啊……”Loki哭叫着求饶，但Thor怎么可能会因此减轻半点，Loki越是哭叫他越是大力肏干，恨不得将整个人都钉在Loki身上。

“哈…看看，Loki，你不是要当阿斯加德的王么？嗯？王就是这样雌伏在自己哥哥身下被操得跟妓女一样发浪的么？”

“啊啊……Thor！我不是……我不是妓女呜嗯……”Loki试图凶起来，但最终又被顶得浑身酥软下去。  
“不是吗？”  
“哈啊…不，是……你他妈给我滚开…嗯啊！呜啊啊——不要磨那里……”  
“啧，这么骚，还说不是妓？”  
“啊啊——Thor…我操你妈…呜啊啊——不要磨了！我，我是……呜…啊，我是……”

“那你，对待客人，该怎么做？”Thor满意地将Loki的腿抬高，低声喘着气，一边问一边用湿润的舌头舔舐着Loki的耳垂。  
“啊啊——哥哥，肏我吧……”Loki扭着腰，将屁股往Thor性器的方向顶，湿润的肠液随着收缩的肉穴流了出来。

“说清楚一点。”

“唔嗯……哥哥，请你，啊啊……肏我……”

“操哪里？”

“哈啊，啊啊啊…肏小穴……”

“Loki…你这么聪明，为什么还不会？快，重新说一遍。”

“啊啊，啊，哥哥，请你……哈啊，肏我的小穴……”

Thor满意地将肉棒用力地顶入不断流出淫水的骚穴之中，大力肏干起来，大掌将Loki柔软的臀瓣揉得变形，还随着肏干的节奏轻轻拍打着，Loki白皙的臀尖泛起淡红。

Loki兴奋地哭叫，抱着Thor断断续续地说着淫言浪语，换来Thor更大力的侵犯。突然他慌乱起来，无力地哭着道：“哈啊…哥哥，啊…我想上厕所……”  
Thor更加兴奋，大力地朝着Loki的前列腺狠狠摩擦，冲撞，40°、60°、甚至于90°的直接戳弄，让Loki的小穴一阵又一阵收缩，带来致命，甚至让人感到刺痛的快感。  
[前方失禁预警]  
“啊啊——我要，我要尿出来了……哈啊，Thor，放开我嗯……！”  
“弟弟，你在害羞什么？就尽情射在这里吧，你也可以尿在我身上。”  
“啊啊啊——你这个！变态——呜啊啊啊…”Loki张嘴一口咬在Thor的肩膀上，浓稠的乳白色精液过后是稀稀拉拉的尿液，射在两人之间让他们更加泥泞不堪。

他们沉沦于此，慢慢堕落。

此刻他们早已忘记了所谓的伦理，只有不断的交合，只有更加的支离破碎，侵犯与被侵犯，破坏与被破坏，爱与爱。


End file.
